Vampires DO Wear Polka Dots
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: Eddie, Melody, Howie, and Liza enter high school and discover their past continues to haunt them in the form of their new math teacher. WARNING: This is a T-rated fic! It is not for young children!
1. The First Day of School

_I'm 15 years too old for these books, so please don't judge me. XD_  
_I read the entire series back in third and fourth grade. To this day, I still have a few of my favorites on the bookshelf for when I'm feeling nostalgic. Mrs Jeepers is my fav character so I kept the books where she had the most appearances._

_I'm 22 years old and just graduated from college last May and I guess I'm feeling really nostalgic right now for the days of my youth and innocence._

* * *

**Ch. 1 - The First Day of School**

Bailey City had always been creative in naming its schools. For example, "Bailey Elementary School", "Bailey Junior High", "Bailey High School". There was even a west-side Bailey University.

_Howie would be the one going to university in 4 years though, not Eddie. _Eddie sneered to himself as he made his way up to the school he would now be attending.

Grade school had sucked because a certain home room teacher called Mrs. Jeepers had always been on his case. Junior High was worse because Eddie discovered as you got older adults only added more rules to follow and emerging hormones were a bitch. Now Eddie was starting high school. _Why was the reward for graduating from a school always a larger, more annoying school?_ Eddie grumbled.

Then Eddie spotted two of his childhood friends up ahead, which took his mind off his troubles.

A very pretty feminine young blond and a more athletic young black girl were walking side by side up to the school.

"Liza! Melody!" Eddie called out to get their attention and waved at them to wait for him to catch up.

They paused for him and he ran to catch up. Arriving out of breath and with nearby students staring at him like he was a nut, Eddie grinned brightly at the two girls. "I can't wait for the opportunity to raise hell at this school." he declared, while Melody snorted and rolled her eyes.

"How long is going to take for you to grow up, Eddie?" Melody asked in exasperation.

"Yeah, we're in high school now." Liza chimed in. "The least you can do is try to act like it."

"Ha! I'm never going to grow up!" Eddie vowed. "People who grow up are boring!"

Melody sniffed in annoyance but changed the subject. "So who's your home room teacher?"

"Mr. Blake" Eddie replied, "I already compared class schedules with Howie yesterday and he already had both of your schedules. The only class where all four of us overlap is algebra."

"Good grief, you mean I have to put up with your shenanigans while trying to concentrate on my hardest subject." Melody face-palmed herself dramatically and walked into the school building.

Most of the day went well for all four students. Melody, Liza, and Howie attended their correct classes according to their schedules. They listened attentively and wrote down notes carefully. Eddie raised hell for most of the day. He pulled pranks, tripped people, switched class schedules with other students, showed up for random and incorrect classes, and overall was established as the new prank-master by the end of the day. However, the last class of the day was algebra. It was a rotten time to have a math class, when all the students could think about was going home in an hour.

Eddie break-danced his way into the classroom and knocked several textbooks to the floor before sliding into a seat next to Howie. "What's up man? How's the family?" Eddie gave Howie a friendly punch on the arm.

Howie adjusted his geeky glasses he'd been wearing since middle school. "Dude, do me a favor and chill for this class, please? You know math is my favorite subject."

"No promises." Eddie winked at a scowling Melody as she entered the classroom with Liza in tow.

Against their better judgment, the girls decided to sit next to Eddie, the troublemaker. At least they could help Howie gang up on Eddie if they needed to keep him under control.

However, all of the students went silent when the principal walked into the room.

"There's been a slight change in your schedules." Principal Gibbs announced. "Mrs. Howard experienced a career change early this morning, so we've hired a new math teacher."

Principals Gibbs gestured for the new teacher to enter the room.  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Jeepers. She's from the historical Transylvania region in Romania. She's been living in Bailey City for several years now, but as a new teacher at this school, I"m sure you'll make her feel welcome."

The reaction of the four students sitting in the front row was comical to say the least. Eddie, Howie, Melody, and Liza all had their mouths hanging wide open with equally stupefied expressions.

"I'm sure we will get along well." Mrs. Jeepers purred and stroked the green brooch at her neck. "I recognize several of these students from my elementary school teacher days."

She smiled her odd little half-smile in Eddie's direction.

Howie and the girls managed to close their mouths in the next few seconds, but Eddie's head dropped to the desk with his hands over his ears. He gave a small groan which sounded suspiciously like _"I'm doomed."_

* * *

**Not sure where I'm going with this yet, but there will be more chapters soon. Feel free to leave suggestions, comments, and ideas for the story in your reviews! ^_^ If I like your idea, I might incorporate it into the story eventually!**  
**This story will be dark. I'll keep it T-rated, but people will die and vampires are very real. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Geography Lesson

**Ch. 2 - Geography Lesson**

_To refresh your memory of the books: FATS stands for Federal Aeronautics Technology Station and Howie's dad is a scientist._

* * *

"This sucks! Why can I never escape her?" Eddie punched his pillow. Howie and the girls were playing a card game on the floor of Eddie's bedroom, surrounded by popcorn and other snacks.

Liza giggled, "Poor Eddie, tortured throughout eternity by Mrs. Jeepers."

Eddie threw his pillow at Liza's face.

"Hey!" she declared.

"Don't you guys think it sucks that we're stuck with our third grade teacher all over again?" Eddie begged for an ally.

"Remember when we used to think she was a vampire?" Howie joked.

Melody laughed out loud in response.

"Oh she's definitely still a vampire. Can't you tell?" Eddie sneered.

"Why do you think she's a vampire?" Melody asked.

"Because she continues to _leech_ the joy out of my life. Everyone knows vampires are depressing creatures who feed off the living." Eddie's smartass comments made them all laugh at him again.

"But I don't think vampires wear polka dots." Liza joked.

"Ha! I know seriously!" Melody complained. "I can't believe she still dresses like that. Hasn't she noticed the fashions have changed since the 90's?"

"Old people wear whatever they want, regardless of time." Liza shrugged.

"And I'm officially done listening to you two discuss _clothing_." Eddie spat the poisonous word and grabbed his soccer ball.

"Howie, how about a game in the backyard? The girls can stay up here and play pageant girl in the meantime."

Melody made a face. "Yeah right. I'm going to kick your ass with that soccer ball."

They chilled out in the kitchen after the soccer game and drank coca cola.

"If you guys wanna come over to my house tomorrow, we can try out the new PS2. My dad just bought me one." Howie offered.

"You're so lucky your dad's got money, Howie. And that he likes new technology." Eddie complained, "I couldn't even talk my grandma into buying an old PS1. She said there was no need for such a contraption hooked up to the TV."

"Well, my dad works at FATS. So he's used to having the latest stuff." Howie explained apologetically.

"You guys will probably be on your own." Liza told them, "Melody and I are going to sign up for the after-school international language club. I also heard Mrs. Jeepers is going to provide some Romanian in the activities."

"Your loss." Eddie shrugged. "I take video games any day over more studying."

* * *

"Now that you are in high school, I decided I could be more exact and informative about where I grew up. Some of my former third grade students even traveled with me to Romania one summer. But because they were so young, geography lessons had to be kept very simple." Mrs. Jeepers explained.

The students had been groaning about algebra problems and she had decided to give them a short break by talking about her homeland.

"Jeepers obviously isn't a Romanian name. I told my third grade students I had to change my name when I came to this country because it wasn't easy to pronounce. My real name is Ioana Vladimirescu."

"Don't try to spell that or you'll hurt yourself." Mrs. Jeepers teased at the slack-jawed expressions of the students.

A couple students laughed at that remark.

Mrs. Jeepers voice lowered as she began to tell her story and the students leaned in closer to hear. Even Eddie was slightly fascinated.

"I grew up in a small village next to the Gaura Dracului River in the Făgăraș Mountains. It is very close to the city of Sibiu in Transylvania.

Sibiu is surrounded by several mountain ranges and like most village people nearby, I often traveled into the city. Poenari Castle, which Vlad Tepes lived in, is fairly close by and the main tourist attraction for the area."

"I received my teaching degree from the University of Sibiu, Lucian Blaga. Unlike most of my relatives and neighbors, my mother saw to it that I was schooled in the English language from a very young age, which facilitated my ability to secure a teaching job in the United States."

Howie's hand immediately shot up. "Why did you want to teach in America?"

"I have a very strong sense of adventure and wanted to experience a new culture. I was only planning to stay a couple years before returning home, but I've found I like my life here so much that I intend to stay indefinitely." Mrs. Jeepers responded immediately.

"So you still have Romanian citizenship?" another student piped up.

"Yes, I do. And even if I remain in the U.S. for the rest of my life, I will keep my Romanian citizenship since it makes it easier to return home to visit family."

"Can't you get dual citizenship or something?" Liza pondered aloud.

"No, it doesn't work that way. Most countries do not allow dual citizenship unless you are born with it. Even then you sometimes end up having to fully renounce one citizenship or the other at a certain age."

Mrs. Jeepers shook her head. "And once you renounce it, you cannot get it back ever again. Changing citizenship is a serious ordeal."

* * *

_After-school at Melody's house:_

"That was really interesting." Howie said, "I had no idea geography and citizenship stuff was that complex."  
"We really didn't know anything about where we were in that summer in Romania after third grade." Melody agreed. "We just followed the adults around blindly and kept expecting vampires to jump out at us from every corner."

"Why is Eddie taking so long to get here?" Howie wondered while glancing at the clock. "Dad promised us a lift to the movies in 5 minutes."

Melody shrugged. "I called Liza's house and her mom said she was on her way."

Melody got up from the kitchen table to look outside the window. Howie sprung to his feet when Melody started having a strange seizure reaction. "What?!"

Howie looked out the window and saw Eddie and Liza holding hands and standing at the end of the sidewalk. They were deep in conversation about something. Then Liza suddenly leaned forward and pecked Eddie on the cheek. Eddie's face turned bright red, but he continued the conversation like nothing had happened.

"OMG!" Melody gagged. "You've got to be kidding me! Liza must have lost her freaken mind! WHY is she holding hands with him?!"

* * *

**We will get to the supernatural stuff soon. I just need a few chapters to establish them as high school students rather than grade school students. :)**


	3. Public Display of Affection

**Ch.3 - Public Display of Affection**

Howie found Melody sitting on the steps of the school early the next morning. Her eyes were red-rimmed and there was a small pile of tissues next to her. Howie always came to school early because he was a nerd, but it was strange to see Melody here this early in the morning.

As soon as Melody noticed Howie she grabbed her pile of tissues and shoved them into the trash can.

She brushed the seat of her jeans off non-nonchalantly as Howie approached, failing to look indifferent.

"What happened?" Howie asked in concern.

"I might have said some things to Liza last night about her choices in her love life." Melody admitted to him.

"Like what?" Howie pushed further into dangerous waters.

"I told her she was an idiot for falling in love with an irresponsible moron like Eddie Matthews."

"A bit harsh..." Howie conceded. "Does Eddie know?"

"I'm sure Liza spilled her guts to him on the phone as soon as our fight was done." Melody replied miserably. "What happened to the days when Liza and I were a united team against Eddie?"

Howie patted Melody on the arm. "It'll all work out somehow."

* * *

Algebra class that day was tense and the entire classroom felt it. Everyone was seeing a new side to gentle Liza they had never seen before.

Melody entered the classroom first and glumly sat down in the first open seat she saw. Howie sat in his favorite seat in the front row as usual, glancing over at Melody in sympathy. Liza barreled into the room, dragging Eddie by the hand behind her. Eddie, for once, wasn't causing trouble because he was too busy blushing his head off. Liza had decided it was time to make their relationship loud and clear to the entire school. But the clear target of her sudden assertiveness was Melody.

Mrs. Jeepers watched the teen drama play out before her with a raised eyebrow.

Liza looked directly at Melody, who wouldn't meet her eye, before dragging Eddie to the other side of the classroom and choosing seats for them.

Mrs. Jeepers cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Liza's hand which still had not let go of Eddie.

Liza finally dropped her hand into her lap.  
"Now that we're all settled down, I will begin class. Please turn to page 394."

* * *

Eddie twirled Liza's blond hair between his fingers as they leaned against the outer wall of the school building after class. "Just forgive her. You know she didn't really mean it."

"Not until she has the courage to tell me she's sorry to my face." Liza stated her ultimatum. "Until she says that, it means she still believes in what she said to me."

Eddie sighed, "She's your best friend, you miss each other."

Liza looked in the opposite direction stubbornly.

"If I kiss you in front of everyone, will you go make up with her?" Eddie tried to bribe her.

Liza turned a smile on him. "You're suddenly willing to brazenly declare your love for me in front of everyone?"  
"I will if it will get Melody back to being friends with us." Eddie explained, "I don't have anyone to argue with or taunt to death with Melody acting like a sad sack in the corner all day long."

* * *

Mrs. Jeepers rounded the corner to find Liza and Eddie locking lips in a crowd of onlookers. Liza was wearing one of those scandalously short jean skirts again and Eddie even had his hand on her ass.

"Enough!" Mrs. Jeepers spoke sharply, breaking up the gawking teenagers around the couple. Liza and Eddie broke apart immediately. "Both of you know the school rules." Mrs. Jeepers criticized, "No PDA in the hallways."

Eddie and Liza sheepishly crept away while Mrs. Jeepers eyes flashed at them in annoyance.

"Did you see that?" Liza asked her boyfriend. "Her eyes did that thing again. I haven't seen her do that since third grade. I always thought I imagined it, but maybe not."  
Eddie slung an arm around Liza's waist with a grin. "I found an entirely new way to cause trouble with her."

Liza scowled teasingly, "Of course, something like that is all you would care about."

* * *

Eddie and Liza made their way home after the date night at the movies. They had to walk home since they were both still too young to drive. But the weather was unseasonably warm for a November night and the moon was bright. Eddie told joke after joke while Liza's laughter echoed through the streets.

Neither of them noticed the black-cloaked figure following them, dodging in and out of shadows of the houses nearby.

* * *

**If you spotted the Harry Potter reference, good for you!  
PDA = public display of affection in case you aren't familiar with American slang**


End file.
